Music's All I Got
|image = Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 8.27.13 am.png |band = XO-IQ |runtime = |episode = Robomania Get on the Bus! |album = Tomorrow is Ours |previous = Walk That Walk |next = Back to Me / Good Karma |video = }} is a song sung by XO-IQ. It was shown in Robomania as Sun Hi's version of a solo career. Linc helped her pursue it but takes her spotlight. The XO-IQ version of this song has been released on iTunes and made its episode debut in the episode Get on the Bus! Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang Lyrics Sun Hi Down, feel the beat of the tick tock clock It's counting down Jodi Let the hands of time just take you Make you lose yourself Corki When it's the beat and you I don't need nothing else I'm the rhythm to your melody All Eh eh eh eh eh eh Eh eh eh eh eh eh We just need a beat We just we just need a beat Say eh eh eh eh eh Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh We just need a beat We just we just need a beat We don't need nothing else, nothing else Don't need nothing but beat Don't need nothing else, nothing else This music's all I got and I'm giving it to you (This music's all I got) (This music's all I got) This music's all I got and I'm giving it to you Sun HI Ow at the speed of light the sounds are slowing down Jodi Traveling through space our time is running out Corki Let the music take control of you right here and now yea All Let's get it now, eh eh eh Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh We just need a beat We just we just need a beat Say eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh We just need a beat We just we just need a beat We don't need nothing else, nothing else Don't need nothing but beat Don't need nothing else, nothing else This music's all I got and I'm giving it to you This music's all I got and I'm giving it to you We don't need nothing else, nothing else Don't need nothing but beat Don't need nothing else, nothing else This music's all I got and I'm giving it to you (This music's all I got) (This music's all I got) This music's all I got and I'm giving it to you (This music's all I got) (This music's all I got) This music's all I got and I'm giving it to you... Trivia * This is a song in Season 2 of Make it Pop. * There is two versions of this song: XO-IQ's and Sun Hi's * The entire cast did a dance remix to this song on Nickelodeon's official YouTube channel Gallery Category:Songs Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs Premiered in 2016